Dark Horse Comics
right'''Dark Horse Comics '''je izdavacka kuca koja je specijalizovana za izdavanje stripova od kojih je veliki deo vezan za fransizu Ratova Zvezda-Star Wars. Prvi strip su izdali 1986 aprvo Star Wars izdanje je bilo 1991 i to Dark Empire. Oni su takodje reizdali stripove kompanije Marvel. Oni su izdali i niz kompilacija izdanja poznati kao Omnibusi-Omnibus. Dark Horse ima i diviziju koja se zaove Dark Horse Digital koja se bavi izdavanjem stripova u elektronskom formatu. Izdanja * Dark Empire 1991-1992 * Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi 1993-1998 * Star Wars: Droids 1994-1997 * Dark empire II 1994-1995 * Jabba the Hutt 1995-1996 * Empire's End 1995 * River of Chaos 1995 * The Thrawn Trilogy 1995-1998 * Boba Fett 1995-2006 * Splinter of the Mind's Eye 1995-1996 * X-wing: Rogue Squadron 1995-1998 * Shadows of the Empire 1996 * Star Wars: Tales from Mos Eisley 1996 * Battle of the Bounty Hunters 1996 * Star Wars Trilogy: Special Edition 1997 * Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire 1997 * Shadow Stalker 1997 * Crimson Empire 1997-1998 * Shadows of the Empire: Evolution 1998 * Dark Forces: Rebel Agent 1998 * Dark Forces: Jedi Knight 1998 * The Jabba's Tape 1998 * Jedi Academy: Leviathan 1998-1999 * Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1998-1999 * Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood 1998-1999 * Star Wars: Republic 1998-2006 * Vader's Quest 1999 * The Bounty Hunters 1999 * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 1999 * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Adventures 1999 * Star Wars Tales 1999-2005 * Star Wars: Union 1999-2000 * Chewbacca 2000 * Darth Maul 2000 * Jedi Council: Acts of War 2000 * Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 2000 * Jedi vs. Sith 2001 * Jedi Quest 2001 * Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika 2000-2001 * Star Wars: Infinities 2001-2004 * Starfighter: Crossbones 2002 * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones 2002 * Star Wars: Jango Fett 2002 * Star Wars: Zam Wesell 2002 * Jango Fett: Open Season 2002 * Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express 2002 * Star Wars: Empire 2002-2006 * Star Wars: Jedi 2003-2004 * A Valentine Story 2003 * Star Wars: Obsession 2003-2004 * Clone Wars Adventures 2004-2007 * X-wing: Rogue Leader 2005 * General Grievus 2005 * Star Wars: Visionaires 2005 * Brothers in Arms 2005 * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 2005 * Star Wars: Purge 2005 * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2006- * Star Wars: Rebellion 2006-2008 * Star Wars: Legacy 2006-2010 * Star Wars: Dark Times 2006- * Star Wars: Vector 2008 * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2008 * Star Wars: The Clone Wars 2008-2010 * Star Wars: The Clone Wars graphic novellas 2008- * Star Wars Adventures 2009- * Star Wars: The Old Republic (comics) 2009-2011 * Star Wars: Invasion 2009-2011 * Star Wars: Blood Ties 2010-2012 * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II 2010 * Star Wars: Knight Errant 2010-2012 * Star Wars: Legacy-War 2010-2011 * Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Lost Command 2011 * Star Wars: Jedi 2011 * Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2011-2012 * Star Wars: Agent of the Empire 2011- * Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Ghost Prison 2012 * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic-War 2012 * Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi 2012 * Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith: Spiral 2012 * Star Wars 2013 * Star Wars: Legacy Volume 2 2013 * Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 2013 Reizdanja * Classic Star Wars: The Early Adventures 1994-1995 * Classic Star Wars Volume 1: In Deadly Pursuit 1994 * Classic Star Wars Volume 2: The Rebel Storm 1995 * Classic Star Wars Volume 3: Escape to Hoth 1996 * Classic Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... 2002-2003 Категорија:Publishing companies Категорија:Стрип